Pandora's Box
by Alice Mist
Summary: Pandora is looking for some one to build her a weapon of mass destruction . The perfect person for the job would be Leo Fitz. Can Fitz keep quite until the end, or will his number one weakness destroy the world we live in ? Rated T for blood and mild swearing. So steps beyond friendship, but nothing to extream.
1. An Agent Like You

"What do you mean, you can't create a weapon like this?"a calm voice asked.

The voice belong to a woman who was dressed in black. Two guns were strapped to her sides and she glared at the man in front of her. Her eyes where the color of emeralds, but they remained as cold as stone. Her hair was pitch black and she moved like a panther ready to kill anything that stood in her way.

The man who cowered in the corner of the room was her victim. She pulled out a long black knife which she trailed along her finger. A small bit of blood dripped off it and she pointed it at him.

The man was dressed in a white lab coat and he was shaking in fear. His thick rimmed glasses nearly falling off his nose. His pasty white skin was drenched in sweat and thin pale lips trembled.

"I need someone to help me," the man said getting on his knees.

The woman flung her knife and it landed half an inch from his head. This did not help his trembling and he rested himself against the wall of the lab. His face was down casted and he had realized that the woman was an inch from him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She pulled out the knife from the wall and pointed it at his throat.

"Are my men not good enough for you?" She asked her voice sweet, but her eyes held a lethal poison in them.

"The men here are fine, but they have no knowledge of scientific technology." the man said not dropping his gaze.

The woman pause for a moment and drew her weapon away from his throat. She looked at him and smiled devilishly.

"So do I need to go on a kidnapping spree at every well-known university or do you have a name for me?"She asked getting back into a standing position.

Nervously the man raised to his feet. Slowly he pushed up his glasses which had slid down his nose. A name had dwelt in his mind as he worked. He knew just the person who would easily be able to create such an object which she wished to have. He knew that if he did this that there would be a doom that would follow, but the thought of her men kidnapping so many young people. This was the better choice of the two.

"I have a name,Ms. Pandora" he said standing up.

"Oh, please do continue." Pandora said taking her seat next to the lab table.

"Leopold Fitz, he was a student of mine." the man stammered.

Pandora's face changed at that. Her face fell for a moment and scientist thought he was going to find that these were the last moments of his life. However her face changed again and this time was replaced with a smile.

" I don't know where he is, I just know that he was my brightest..." he began, but he was silenced by a loud thump as the knife grabbed on to his lab coat. He let out a loud yelp and desperately pulled himself away from the knife.

"Don't worry yourself, professor. You made things very interesting."


	2. A shot to the Heart

Fitz wasn't scared of the dark, however there was something about waiting for someone in the dark of night to attack him was bloody terrifying. He had knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning. He wasn't built for bravery or for the field. He would have rathered be in the comfort of his lab, but no the team had to do this mission together. However Ward had other plans.

Ward for the first time in his life, didn't tell Fitz anything. All he had done was ask Fitz to stay hidden and wait for him to come back. Fitz followed his orders, but Ward hadn't come back. Fitz had soon found himself a safe spot. He checked his watch quickly. Ward had been gone 30 minutes ago. A sudden fear had began to work in his chest, he was out here alone.

Fitz could feel her heart began to beat violently in his chest. The room was dark, but he could faintly make out items. His fingers clung tightly to his gun. He had his back against the wall. He let out a shaky breath, and there was a crash in the darkness. He spun around to the sound and pointed his gun at the figure in the darkness.

His mouth went dry and he could feel the adrenaline as it began to kick in. He kept his gun pointed at the figure, but he could feel his stomach drop at the sight of the person in front of him. He could barely see her, but he knew who she was. A faint light made her face glow, making her terrifying to look at.

Simmons was pointing a gun right at him. He could see how she hesitated to take the shoot. They both were hesitating. Her lips trembled, but she didn't lower her gun.

"That's not bloody fair," Fitz said holding his ground.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, but Fitz was the first one to lower his gun. He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.

" I can't do this," Fitz said and watched what his lab partner would do.

She took a shaky breath and said, " She knew you couldn't. I am so sorry, Fitz."

It was then she did something that they thought she would never do. She pulled the trigger. Fitz couldn't tell what hurt more, his best friend shooting him in the chest or the feeling of the object itself hitting him. Simmons let out a breath that she had been holding and she let her gun hit the floor. Fitz seemed to be in a daze. He looked down and looked at the oozing liquid. He let his fingers touched it and let himself rub it in between his fingers.

He looked at Simmons with a very confused look on his face.

"What the Hell! You shot me!" He exclaimed bewildered at his partner.

Almost as if on queue the lights came on. Simmons could only shrug her shoulders. An apologetic look was plastered to her face. Fitz could only stare at his partner with his jaw dropped. After a she realized that Fitz wasn't going to drop the bewildered look on his face she rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on Fitz," she said.

"Oh come on, Jemma you shot me in the chest!" Fitz exclaimed.

" Fitz, you know I would never shot you with a real gun. I had a hard enough time shooting you with the paint gun." Simmon said the apologetic look returning to her face.

Fitz didn't know how to respond to this. He just stared at Simmons with complete disbelief. The rest of the team moved into the room. Ward cursed under his breath at the sight of Fitz. Ward glanced at Skye who had a large grin plastered on her face. There was an angry red spot where the paint ball had hit her in the chest. Just above her jacket, however she was overjoyed that her team had won to notice the burning pain.

"That was cheating," Ward said folding his arms across his chest.

"Cheating or strategy?" Skye asked as she poked him in the chest.

Ward glared down at Skye. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed by his rookie.

"Fitz was emotionally compromised,"Ward said to justify himself.

"Just because I am not okay with shooting my bestfriend's in the chest, doesn't mean I am the problem. If you had a better strategy than Simmons would have never been able to shoot me in the first place ." Fitz said folding his arms across his chest. "What type of strategy is 'stay here'? I could have helped you out in the long run."

"Please, you don't have to guts to shoot any- What the Hell Fitz!" Ward snapped, being shot more than once today.

"I can shoot people just fine, Agent Perfect." Fitz said placing the paintball gun onto the floor.

Skye wrapped her arm around Simmons and pointed at the two boys.

"Just admit it, me and Simmons make the perfect team," Skye said sticking out her tongue to prove her point.

"Yes, we do make a good team, don't we." Simmons said glancing at Skye, " but we would have been done for if you hadn't played damsel in distress."

"I don't know, that shot between the shoulder blades was quite impressive."

"Yes, but not enough for me to not miss the lab."

Simmons glanced back at Fitz. It had taken nearly 10 minutes for Skye to convince her that taking a shot a Fitz was going to be okay in the end. She would have rathered be the target than to hurt him, even if it was all pretend. Skye went back to gloating at her S.O. and left Simmons with Fitz. She gave him one last apologist smile.

"Come on, Fitz. Let's get cleaned up and check up on the D.W.A.R.V.E.S. Grumpy seems to have developed a nervous twitch."

Fitz gave her a small smile and a quick node. The safety of the lab had never seemed so inviting. It was clear to Fitz and Simmons, that he couldn't stay mad at her for long. How could he? They spent nearly every waking moment together since the academy. They quickly made their way to the exit. Ward and Skye watched them as they went. Skye let out a sigh as she heard the exit door shut.

Skye let a soft smile come to her face. It was the type of smile that came naturally. Ward had caught a small glimpse of the smile and gave her a questioning look. He let that smile slip his mind. It had no importance of being inside his memory. He began to walk towards the exit, but turned his head to her when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Time to get cleaned up, Rookie."

She wasn't listening. Her thoughts were somewhere else. An unexpected visit to the paintball field had proven useful for her own pet project. She bite her lip thoughtfully. She was enjoying her discovery.

"Skye?" his voice bringing her back to the real world.

She looked at him and just gave him reassuring smile." Oh don't worry about me. I just realized something."

Ward knew what she was talking about. He gave her a quick eye roll and looked at her.

" It's just a paintball game," Ward said and walked towards the exit.

Skye's face fell and watched as he too walked out the exit. She glanced down at her feet for a small second. She then shrugged her shoulders and said to herself, " Well, I think that it is sweet."

10 minutes later Skye had walked onto the bus. She was happy to see that Fitzsimmons had already began to work on Grumpy. Skye had noticed how well they managed to fit with each other. Working as if they one functioning body. Simmons would hand Fitz random items without asking and he would use the object in hand. It nearly seemed like they were one brain, both working on the same project.

If Skye hadn't been there right at that moment she would have never seen one of the precious moments that no one had ever been aware of. Simmons was talking up a storm, and Fitz stole a glance at his partner. He was listening to every single word she said, but it was the way that he looked at her. He wasn't just listening to the words coming out of her mouth, but the sound of her voice, the way her mouth moved as she talked, look in her eyes as was in deep thought. Skye wasn't quite sure how to take this, but it was clear that it was by far more intimate than any other glance that she had seen Fitz give Simmons.

Skye couldn't tell if she was jealous of the tightness of their relationship or angered that they hadn't done anything to build up their relationship. It might have been a bit of both, but it was nothing to be caught up about.

She pulled herself away from watching the two and made her way to her bunk. The first thing that see removed was her jacket. She realized that there was no paint on the rest of her clothing, so she decided that it would be best to just was off the paint in the bathroom then get completely changed.

She took one glance at herself in the mirror and sighed at the large angry red spot on her collar. He had done that on purpose, she knew it. She lightly scrubbed off the paint, which only caused the spot to look even worse. It was easy to tell that it had began to swell and she could feel the heat coming off it.

" It looks like I need ice," she said to herself and made her way into the kitchen. She began to dig around to find and ice packet when she heard Agent Coulson sound on the intercom.

"Mission debriefing now."

She rolled her eyes and headed on her way to the debriefing room. The ice pack could wait. Agent Coulson gave her a questioning look as she entered the room.

" At least we won." she said and then looked at screen.

The rest of the team ,besides May, had entered the room. May most likely had started the Bus. Ward had moved right next to Skye and Agent Coulson. Fitzsimmons moved to the other side of her. Fitz had began to use his magic and brought images up on the table and the screen. Agent Coulson and Ward where in silent awe of how quickly he had managed to put the screen up.

Fitz felt something rise up in him at seeing the screen in front of him.

" Woo, that is weird," Skye said squinting at it.

There was lines of trees fallen down flat onto the forest ground. Each one was perfectly straight and not a single one was standing up. There was no breaking of any sort, it looked almost like a crop circle.

"We hope that Fitzsimmons will find an answer. We land in 5." Coulson said leaving the group.

The team left the room, but Fitz stayed behind. There was something about this that didn't seem right. He stared at the picture nearly begging it to give him answers, but it remained distant in his mind. There was something about it that looked so familiar, but why. His thoughts were cut off, by his partner in the door frame.

"Fitz?" Simmons asked concern in her voice, " is something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

* * *

The second chapter did not get the desired effect. So people, start talking. Love it or hate it. Tell me your favorite part or your least favorite. Oh you could always just write me to say your alive, that is always nice.


	3. Why you should listen to Fitz

"Fitz, do you see this?" Simmons asked as looked at the trunk of the tree.

The large pine tree was bent straight, besides the trunk from the ground. It seemed that they had grown that way, but there tips didn't reach towards the sun. Simmons pulled up a small section of the bark off of the tree.

The tree seemed to be completely normal. No splinters, strain, tear... Everything seemed normal. Fitz climbed over one of the trees to make his way to her. Something was off, definitely off. Fitz came to see the inside of the tree. He squinted testing if this was really happening.

"If these trees were suddenly moved we would see the strain in wood..." Simmons began and then she looked at Fitz. " Fitz, what is wrong?"

Fitz looked at Simmons. He didn't know what to tell her. The fact that he believed that the reason why the trees were formed this way wasn't alien seemed bizarre. He had seen this before, but he couldn't seem to remember why or how.

"I don't think this is alien." Fitz said finally.

" What else would it be," Simmons said lean against the tree.

It was then she caught a whiff of something in the air. It was odd, something that she had never smelt before. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back at the tree. " What is that smell?"

It was then everything clicked. Fitz looked around the trees in disbelief. Could this really be happening? He looked at the trees around him and everything was beginning to make sense. They only had a 10 minutes if Fitz remembered right.

"Jemma, we need to get out of here." he said quietly beginning to move towards her.

" Fitz..." she began but she suddenly felt him yank on her arm.

" We need to get out of here." Fitz said yet again.

"What is wrong-" she began but one look of Fitz eyes told her all she needed to know.

* * *

Skye was focused on the distance. Fitzsimmons had left a while ago to check out some of the trees that had been formed strangely. She looked at Coulson for a quick moment and then looked back at the forest on it's knees.

"So, Nick Fury gave you this mission, don't you think it's odd?" Skye asked moving her way over the trees.

"Skye, don't." AC said as he made his way next to Ward and May.

Skye let her mouth hang open as she looked at him. What did he want to stop her from saying this time.

"What do you mean don't?" Skye asked balancing on one of the trees.

"Whenever you mention that something doesn't seem right, it often is the case. I personally don't want to have a rough day. So Skye, don't talk about it." AC said in a calm matter.

Skye was going to say something along the lines how that was completely unreasonable, but the yelling of their favorite engineer stopped her. The whole team stopped and stared at the two scientist as they ran down the hill. Fitz looked at the group before yelling, " Stop gawking and run!"

Everyone stood there patiently waiting for them to get down the hill. AC seemed generally confused seeing that nothing was chasing them. Fitz was wheezing for breath and he glared at the rest of the team.

"Why are you running?" Fitz asked beginning to make his way past the team.

"Fitz what is going on?" Simmons asked completely out of breath.

"We need to get out of here now," Fitz said and tried to make a run for it, but a Ward quickly grabbed him before he could take off.

" I don't have time to explain," Fitz said trying to remove himself from Ward's grip.

"Explain what?" Ward demand.

" It's not alien, never was ali-" Fitz began but there was a loud sound that interrupted him.

Fitz could feel a chill go through his spin and looked back to the trees.

"It's a mouse trap."

* * *

Sorry really really short. Sadly the next chapter won't be much longer. So comments?


	4. Watch him go

There was no time to react. The trees had began to move on there own. They bend and swayed and then the tree that was under Skye moved suddenly pushing her down to the ground.

"Everyone move now!" yelled Coulson.

"Now you listen to me," Fitz said slightly annoyed.

Ward pulled on Skye to make sure that she was running beside him. Leading the group was May and Coulson, Skye and Ward were stuck in the middle and Fitzsimmons were trapped at the back. The trees were beginning to smash besides them .

Simmons could feel the air beginning to burn in her lungs. Her brain quite processing on what was happening, all she could feel was her legs burning and the fear of the trees coming to smash them.

She hadn't seen the tree that was coming down between her and Ward. She could think about hitting the floor as it was making it's way quickly to her. However someone else was paying attention.

She was slammed against the forest floor before the tree could hit her. Someone protectively clung to her, pressing her body into the dirt. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear. He let a grunt in pain and suddenly she could feel herself being dragged backwards. Rocks and dirt digging into her abdomen. Blood and dirt began to mix and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a yelp of pain. Fear rushed didn't truly spike until she felt him let her go. One moment he was there and the next he was dragged off of her. Once she felt the tree completely move over her she looked back. Her heart stopped at the sight of him.

He was laying on his stomach, blood dripping down his face. He let out a grunt and put two arms underneath him to push himself back up. However he had nearly moved himself into a standing position, one of the trees slammed itself down onto his leg. There was a sickening crack and scream of pain that brought him to his knees. She herself felt her knees weaken under her, but she didn't fall. No she felt as if the world had began to move in slow motion. She couldn't save him, all she could do was stand there in a daze. He was still there, still was laying on the floor with his eyes wide open. They were watching her. He gave her a look that she all too familiar with. It was filled with fear and sadness. Something in his face told her that this time they had to do it alone.

" Leo!" She screamed at him.

Forcefully she lifted herself off of the ground and began to run the best she could towards her best friend. His body suddenly laid limp. She prayed that he passed out, but then something in her gut told her otherwise. She wasn't going to listen to it, and she pushed all those voices out of her head. Even the person who was yelling behind her.

" Simmons stop!"

She couldn't stop. No, she kept pushing herself. Her breath burned within her. Two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her. She began to kick at the person who held onto her tightly.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kept trying to force the person behind her let her go.

"Simmons, Fitz is gone." Agent Ward snapped in her ear.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled at him.

There was a sharp pain in her neck and she glanced towards Fitz. The trees buried her best friend alive. She didn't have enough time to cry, all she could do was watch. The chemicals were beginning to kick in. Her vision began to blur and she could no longer move. The grave of her best friend was the last thing she saw, before everything went black.


	5. something wrong with Coulson

Simmons woke with her entire body burning. She let out a painful gasp as she looked around her. She was safe in her bunk, but she no longer felt safe. Thoughts began to move wildly through her head and she moved herself into a sitting position. There was a sharp stabbing pain on her abdomen. She glanced down and lifted up her shirt a little. Her entire stomach was wrapped with gauze. The thoughts were true then, Fitz was really gone.

No, he can't be. she thought to herself as she tried hard to stand up on her own to feet. It was then something came to her. Something that Fitz had said before they were attacked. She moved out of her bunk, forgetting the pain that she had. She found the rest of the team in the debriefing room. Skye's eyes were red and puffy, she moved towards Simmons.

"I am so sorry," Skye said visibly trying to be strong for her friend.

"Fitz isn't dead," Simmons said moving her way to the table.

Her fingers began to move rapidly on it. There was something in her that none of the team could understand. She had a smile working on her face. How could she have missed this.

"Agent Simmons, Fitz's body would have been crushed-" May began but Simmons turned to face her.

"Of course he would have been crushed, if they wanted to crush him." Simmons said and brought out different things up. "These trees were being controlled. The reason why we managed to get out, but not Fitz. If the trees where simply out there to kill him then they would have, but before the attacked he mentioned the words mouse trap. He knew what was out to get him and the fact that the trees managed to layer themselves on him were just a way for them to block us from him." She ranted.

Skye gave her a questioning look. Was this Simmons's form of denial or was she really on to something, Skye couldn't tell. It wasn't until a map flew onto the screen that she realized that Simmons wasn't going crazy.

The map was of the world and two glowing white dots where on the screen. On each side of the screen there where graphs and diagrams, which Skye know that Simmons would only understand.

" And this is my proof that he is alive." She said as she turned to the rest of the group. "So let's get go get him."

Skye moved her way to look at the diagrams. She knew it wouldn't be wise to ask the scientist why she had a tracker on her best friend. By the look of it, it was a mutual agreement. Fitz must have had another accesses code to Simmons whereabouts as well. Seeing that they were both labeled on the screen.

The room remained in complete silence. Simmons nervously twitched in the silence. They were not moving and it was driving her insane. Why wouldn't they move, Fitz was in critical condition and all they were doing was standing there. She looked at Agent Coulson for some answers, but he remained silent.

"What are we waiting for, he is out there and needs help!" Simmons exclaimed.

It was then that Agent Coulson spoke out. It wasn't the words that she was wanting.

"Agent Simmons, please retire to your bunk." he said calmly.

Simmons mouth dropped and she shook her head in disbelief. What this wasn't real, this couldn't really be happening.

"What. Excuse me sir., but I am needed here. We need to find Fitz as quickly-" Simmons said trying desperately not to let her emotions to get ahold of her.

"Agent Simmons, report to your bunk." Agent Coulson ordered.

Simmons face was fell. She looked at Agent Coulson, tear lining her eye lashes. She gave him a stiff nod and walked quickly out of the room. Skye looked at Agent Coulson as if he a grown horns out of his head.

"What was that AC. Simmons knows where Fitz is and she can help him. What are you-" Skye said her voice rising, but Agent Coulson gave her a warning look.

" I need you to watch Simmons, make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Agent Coulson said looking away from Skye.

Skye's jaw dropped. Now she was mad.

" What! Is Simmons some threat to be watched or this a way for getting me out of the room? We just want to save Fitz-." She snapped.

"Don't ask questions Skye, go and watch Agent Simmons." Agent Coulson said, his voice was cold and harsh.

Skye glared at Coulson and made her way to the door. Nothing made sense any more, she made her way to Simmons bunk. Simmons was on a laptop beginning to type rapidly, but when she realized someone else was in the room, she slammed the laptop shut.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just making sure you were okay."

"My best friend has been kidnapped and I can't help him. How do you think I am?" Simmons said reopening the laptop.

Simmons began to glare angrily at the computer. Her fingers typing wildly, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what she was trying to do. Skye sat on the foot of the bed, right next to her watching her as she did her work. It was probably the worse hacking she had ever seen in her life.

"Are you trying to hack into the video feed?" she asked.

Simmons stopped and looked at Skye. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Skye had never seen Simmons like this. On brake of crying and the amount of rules that she wanted to break, this wasn't the Jemma Simmons that Skye knew. She was shaking a little and she looked so fragile that she would break at a simple touch.

There was something in her eyes that begged Skye to let her do this. She wanted, no needed to help Fitz before it was too late to do so. Skye knew what she needed to do to help her with what she was going through. She pulled the laptop out of her hands and began to type into the computer.

"Let's do this."


End file.
